Other minor Fairies
Azura the fairy with the blue hair She can Not get along with Ellanna of the''' LillixClub''' She is the Fairy of Love she has tan skin and Red eyes Alex is Ellanna little sister and 2st Princess of Thundering. Annamarie is the Fairy of The Pink fair Star and firends with Lillianna Harrison and her Fairy outfit is pink and Dark pink and is the lerder of the AnnixClub. Apthan Fairy of the 7 Seas Child of Pasdon Amber is Good firends with''' LillixClub''' Her power are of light like Lillianna Harrison '''Ashley '''is the Conie of Ellanna and the fairy of the seas Crystalmarie the fairy of weddinges her fairy outfit is light pink and White Alyra is the Fairy of Color lights Kaori is the Fairy of the Stars and Firends with Lillianna she is sweet and joyful girl she has a wand like Stalle and Ellanna has. Snow is the roommate of Lilliana Harrison and Gambley Topaz is best friends with Lillianna She is the fairy of gems She also the princess of Diamante Felicita is the friend of Ayna and Aylra. she is the fairy of party Kiki Fairy of The red star Trinity is one the Other minor Fairies and is firends Gambley is the roommate of Lillianna and Snow she is a sweet girl and she like to joke with her friends and she is a happy gold luck. Kandi She is Firends with Ellanna And Ayna is from Knothole Village, Mobius Isbelle Is Marina good Firend She is the Fairy of air and Sky she wears a Light purple and light aqua blue fairy outfit and has Light aqua blue and white wings. Mioko yaunger Sister of Nyx is not in the LillixClub her powers of the Underworld .She Came to Alfea to Fina her sister Kit one of nyx firend Rine The Fairy of trun Love Juliet is a Fairy of The Moon like Stalle Felisha Is the Fairy of luck and fortuna she has a pink and Golden Yellow fairy outfit Paige Is the fairy of the Sun also like Stalle Mykala Is the Fairy of Darkness like Nyx Emilee Is the Fairy of Dreams and Fantasy Anna Is a fairy of fortuna like Felisha Distiny is the Fairy of Distiny and Fate her fairy outfit is pink and sky blue Jade She is the Fairy of the Green Gems her fairy outfit is Dark Green and Light Green Naomi Is fairy of hope she has a yellow and Light Blue Tea Is the fairy Gift her outfit is Red and gold Violet is the Fairy of The kindeness her Fairy outfit is a purple and light purple Carmen is the fairy of song her outfit is a ice blue and light blue Elsa the fairy of knowledge her Fairy Outfit is dark pink and Orengn Daimond She is the Fairy of the sky she has a very light blue and a very light gray Dominique she is the Fairy the Forest(or Woods)she has a dark green and dark brown Fairy outfit KC She is the Fairy of the Rainforst and her Fairy outfit is dark Pink and Lightgreen(of Sea green) Angle she is the Fairy of Fair she has a red Orenge and a Red fairy outfit. Laine is the fairy of the Night Sky and her fairy outfit is navy blue and purple Lady The Fairy Of the Night Fair Lella The fairy of the Mednight light her fairy outfit is Dark Purple and Purple. Yasmine is the Fairy of the Jasmine Flowers and Love her outfit is Pink and White to pink Tea.png|Tea|link=Tea Naomi winx.png|Naomi|link=Naomi Distiny Winx.png|Distney|link=Distiny Mykala magic winx by xxaurorarosexx-d3ghatl.png|Mykala|link=Mykala Elsa winx.png|Elsa|link=Other minor Fairies Falisha.png|Felisha|link=Felisha Isballa winx.png Trinity magic winx by ciaoalexandra-d3i0c1h.png Ashley Ellanna's Conie.jpg|Ashley|link=Other minor Fairies B day gift alyra by czarna188-d3iz0sz.png.jpeg|Alyra|link=Other minor Fairies Snow.png|Snow|link=Other minor Fairies Alexadra.png|Alexdara|link=Alexadera Category:Other minor Fairies Category:Fairies